


Stargazer:Archangel

by starstrikeamari



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fake Science, Mad Science, Mad Scientists, Multi, Outer Space, Science, Science Experiments, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Space Battles, Space Flight, Space Marines, Space Pirates, Space Stations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstrikeamari/pseuds/starstrikeamari
Summary: Platinum Steele was once the heir to his father's company, he had trained his entire life, not to run it, but to protect it. His uncle and cousin were so full of greed that when his father finally passed, they attempted to swipe his inheritance right out from under him as he mourned.Refusing to let that happen, he raced to take the key to the family business before his cousin could, victory wasn't that easy however and even then, his cousin Jill harassed and tried to get him killed. Finally sick and tired of this, a new quest begins, not for inheritance. But for vengeance, against Jill and her father.Friends and enemies will be made, blood will spill and relative will kill relative in this hate-filled feud among family.Will Platinum's hate boil over and lead to the slaughter of his remaining relatives? Will someone come to turn him away from that path?Or will the tables turn and will Jill claim victory?Their are many paths this story can take and many encounters that decide the fate of all those involved.





	Stargazer:Archangel

((so i got a bit of writing advice earlier telling me to start a story in the middle of the action (or something along those lines)  
and today, i got struck by some inspiration and decided to give it a go, please, do tell me how i did.))

An immensely loud ringing, that’s the first thing that is the first sense Platinum was hit with after a grenade went off inches from his head.  
His armor’s shields crackled and sparked as he was sent flying, hitting various cargo containers and make-shift cover before hitting a metal wall, causing another cyan blue spark and crackle of the shields.  
His head and ears were in pain, eyes were seeing double, heart was pounding faster and faster with each passing second. 

His surrounding came into focus. “I...I hope the suit doesn't have a force-fix for the ear bones…” The ship he was in started to become clear, the first thing he saw was the logo of the local space pirates, a ram’s skull with an “X” made out of blood on its forehead. The second? The space pirates themselves, clad in black, almost military combat armor with red stripes, making their way towards him with weapons drawn in hopes of finishing the job. 

Platinum’s muscles went into autopilot as he sprang up from the floor, shields rapidly charging, as represented on the bright blue bar on his H.U.D in a matter of seconds, it had filled back up.  
“Overclock!!” The white plates of the Archangel armor protrude slightly more, creating cracks between them that flare with a bright blue lights. 

The first pirate pulled the trigger on his gun, unleashing a hail of bullets. But all he saw was an eight foot tall blur that slipped between and through every single bullet he fired. He barely had time to register the immense speed before Platinum’s foot slammed into his armored torso. Immediately, the pirate’s shield cracked and shattered completely, all he could feel was pain, all the bones in his ribcage cracked then shattered, causing a spike of pain right before the fragment of bones shred his organs. His armor dents so hard that it breaks and the sharp fragments stab into him, the pain bypassed the adrenaline, even as the pirate is sent him flying past his allies and smash into the metal wall across the room.

The remaining pirates stood in shock as they just saw their friend be turned into a ragdoll by a titan sized blur of a man.  
Platinum lowered his leg, feeling energized beyond normal human capabilities, he cracks his neck and knuckles, confidence filling his spirit. “I don't know what i find more hilarious, the look of horror you all probably just got on your faces, or imagining the look of rage Jill is going to get when she finds out you all failed horribly.” He returned to a boxer stance, feet moving constantly as he almost seemed to be floating while challenging the final three pirates to strike first.

The other two kept their rifles trained on him with shaky hands and hestient trigger fingers, up until now, Platinum had only used guns like a normal person, to them, they thought this was just an oddly well-off mercenary.  
The third pirate that was closest to Platinum threw his rifle to the ground and pulled out a knife as its edge flared up with high powered plasma, he just saw what happens when you fire bullets at this man, so what if he struck a crack in the armor with a blade?

They almost seemed to circle each other, Platinum being incredibly cocky even as his overclock timer was being wasted by not attacking.  
The pirate suddenly darted forward, taking a swing at Platinum’s head. Adrenaline rushed all through his body as instinct kicked in, he ducked under the swing and his mentality snapped into that of a feral tiger, going straight for the offensive.

He wasn't going to hold back.

His fingers uncurled from the fist sightly, changing to look like he was gripping imaginary tennis balls, he lunged towards the pirate with nearly supernatural speed. He dug his fingers into the thickly armored bicep of the pirate’s swinging arm and ripped at the muscle while striking the forearm on the same side, straight with his finger tips to slip between the armor. Almost immediately the effects were horrifying, the bicep that Platinum gripped was immediately crushed and torn, the forearm bone shattered, causing the pirate to scream in pure agony as his bone and muscle nearly turned to mist as they became a mangled mess.

His knife fell to the ground with a clatter, sliding away on the cold floor as the pirate’s own blood followed his knife, soaking it.

Platinum wasn't done, he ripped into his enemy’s face with his index, middle and forefingers of right hand, penetrating and shattering the visor of the helmet and nearly impaling the man’s face and skull in the process. With his other hand, Platinum struck the pirate’s now exposed neck, digging his fingers through the flesh and gripping the windpipe.

The other pirates dropped their guns in horror, Platinum ripped the pirate’s windpipe out in one swift motion, causing an explosion of dark red liquid to shoot out and drench the power armor he wore, turning the pure white and blue into a deep red that had a faint blue light underneath it all.  
Platinum finally let the body drop and looked at the remaining pirates. “...so…” he stepped forward, making the pirates take a shaky step back. “Whos next?” If his helmet wasn't on, his lips would curl into a devilish grin, despite his confidence, he hated to admit but there was still a bit of ringing in his ear, it was going to be an issue at this point.

“H-HE'S CRAZY, FUCKED UP IN THE HEAD!!!!!!!”  
The final two turned and ran in a panic, stumbling over debris and their own guns as they book it for the hall to get to the captain and try to get them to deal with what they think is a monster.

Then, it finally timed out.

Platinum let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding in as the overclock shut down, closing the armor platings on his body and concealing the glowing power sources underneath. He felt a little light headed, but he was almost done with this mission. “This better be worth it.”  
He looked over the floor near where he was blasted by that surprise grenade. He looked it over until he found a floppy-disc esque object and picked it up. “Their you are.”

He heard the clanking of rapidly approaching footsteps making their way here. “Ah...faster response time than i thought.” His chest piece opened and held out a slot that he slipped the disc into. Then, he took a few steps back and away from the wall of the ship.  
Aimed his arm at the wall as the gauntlet opened up and revealed a sort of mini-rail-gun.

The captain of the space pirate ship burst into the cargo bay, clad in dense and thick armor, a red cape flowing behind her, a modified helmet that had shields instead of a visor and colored in red with black stripes instead of black with red. Her armor was also more pristine and clean than her lowly subordinates.”STEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELE!!!!!!!!!!”  
She screamed out in a rage as she leveled her laser rifle at Platinum’s armored head.

“SAYONARA!!” The railgun on his arm made very loud whirring noise as a blue electric crackle shot out a metal tube with such immense force that it penetrated all layers of the metal cargo bay and blasted a hole four times the size of Platinum himself through the ship.

Platinum let the sudden vacuum pull him out before the emergency shields sealed the hole, he was flung out into the black void, all other sounds went completely silent. All that he could hear was the ringing from the earlier explosion and his own breath as it runs through the armor. The spinning would have been disoriating to a less experienced traveler. Platinum was used to it though, with a few mental command inputs, slots on his shoulder blades, calves and wrists opened up, revealing thrusters in the armor.

He activated them all, putting all his movement to a sudden halt and jerking his body into the suit. But immediately, he activated them again and started to fly through space and away from the giant, nearly moon sized pirate ship he had just exited.  
His own ship was much smaller by comparison, he saw the old clunker flying around, awaiting his return. “The hatch!!!” He began to slow his speed as the hatch was opened by his partner inside.

He slipped in as the hatch closed behind him, artificial gravity and pressure let him drop to the floor. The airlock into the ship opened and he walked into the freshly repaired and freshly polished ship. “I'M HOME AND I BROUGHT GIFTS!” His modulated voice almost had an echo as his chest piece opened up again let the disc pop out as he grabbed it and held it up.

“Welcome back, boss!!” A woman’s voice rang out, a very peppy voice coming from the cockpit.  
Anno rose from her seat, wearing a standard issue stealth suit that was partly covered by her fluffy and white hair and she went to her much taller friend, reaching up and taking the disc from his hand. “I saw what you did on the pirate’s ship by the way, you kinda went overkill, don't you think? And besides that, you should be careful!! I know you’ve been getting it a bit more under control, but overclock can STILL damage your body and it's MY job to fix what the armor cant.”

Platinum let out a groan of annoyance. “Whatever, you’re not my mom-.”

Anno held up a finger to his face, he was taller, but she was more mature. “But I am your partner and as your partner, my advice is not to over do it, or i stop giving you discounts at my store.” She then turned and went over to the ship’s console, sticking the disc into an open slot.

Platinum’s helmet unfolds, letting his messy and floppy platinum colored hair drape down his rather handsome and young yet well defined face and neck, its peculiar color matching his eyes, giving him an almost cosmic look as he rolled his eyes. “Whatever, what does the disc say about where Jill is heading next?” His voice was still deep, but a lot gentler than the modulated version the helmet gives out.

Anno watches as the files spread out over her computer…  
Then her eyes light up and a small smile curls over her face. “...It's not where she is...but i think you’re going to like where we’re going next.”

Platinum raises an eyebrow and goes over, leaning over to take a look at what's on the files.  
As his eyes glide over the words and images, his lips slowly curl into a very similar smile. “Oooohhh...That is going to be fun…”


End file.
